


Mesmerizing

by darthpumpkinspice



Series: silas the king [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Compulsion, Dark Bonnie, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthpumpkinspice/pseuds/darthpumpkinspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie accepts the truth Silas brings; that he will rule as king as she will be his champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesmerizing

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this one is really old. It's from fanfiction, and I thought I'd bring it over here cause I was actually kinda fond of it. It's from a couple seasons back, when Bonnie was allying herself with Shane/Silas, and I was trying to think of a way to understand her motivations. As I was pretty incorrect, I'm slapping an AU label on this! I'll import the follow-up to it soon

His voice, deliberately slowed to a soothing murmur, was as sweet as honey. It melted in her ears with a numbing weight, until all she could register was Shane's wordless purr. All his clever little riddles and cryptic clues and enigmas he used to persuade her… all that became nothing but _noise_ , just empty, white noise buzzing in the air.

Because below the noise was his voice and it said _trust me_ and so she did.

Because he spoke the truth. It was so obvious now that Bonnie was astonished she had missed it for this long. All that time before, when she was oh-so suspicious of Shane, all those hours spent plotting with Damon, those long debates on how best to dispatch Shane should the need to do so arise.

Those _wasted_ hours of planning and scheming.

In Shane's voice she sees the answer to all. She sees the solution to the problem she never knew existed.

The Expression Triangle is the key. Silas is the savior. Silas is the king. She understands all now, comprehends the _truth._

And the truth pounds through her skull, overwhelming in its sheer, absolute totality. Silas will reign over his new world… a world Bonnie will help deliver to him.

In Shane she grasps at her purpose. She sees now how lost she was before, how empty she was, devoid of purpose. She pities Elena and Stefan and even _Klaus_ , for they are all lost and hollow. They are all bereft of purpose.

Her purpose is Silas. She sees that clearly, now.

Even through the delightful haze of the truth Shane offers, a different sort of understanding stirs inside of her. For as Shane examines her, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips, his dark eyes glittering coldly with an unfamiliar confidence and _power_ , something slimy and sick churns in her stomach. A new truth nags at her from deep within, whispering that _Shane is not Shane._ _Shane is_ Silas.

And with that knowledge, the part of Bonnie Bennett that remains immune to Silas's hypnotic deceit recoils in revulsion and tries to fight against the false-truth he has sown inside her.

But Silas is over two millennia old, and that part is not strong enough to resist that power, concentrated and focused by years of isolation and hatred. And so she accepts the truth he feeds her, and _understands_ what is to come.

Silas will rule the world. He will be emperor-king-regent-ruler-lord-sovereign… and all will kneel.

Because _she_ will make them kneel.


End file.
